Vakerian Guard
leader.jpg|The 10th company of the 1st Vakerian awaiting orders The Vakerian Guard background information The Vakerian guard come from Vakerso in the Merilian sector : a mountainous planet near the edge of known space. The planet was found and populated during the era when warp travel was first invented the ship that founded Vakerso is now a massive museum built to that era the people that it carried made a city and lived for very many years without interruption.Vakerso'si resources made it a top priroity area for the munitorum to get what they need to make supplies and materials. The Vakerian guard were founded by Colonel-Commissar Mallus Vlace: a Cadian who trains the Vakerian to the same standards as Kaskrin. Due to the conditions of like on their planet, the Vakerian are bigger and stronger than normal humans. As a result, they are very efficient in close combat. Vakerian Regiment man power, specialties, and commanders The 1st Vakerian, led by Colonel Commissar Mallus Vlace. The 1st are siege masters with nearly million men and women and thousands of artillery weapons. The regiments mascot is the Commissar's Baneblade. The 'Tornado storm' 2nd Vakerian, led by General Yaques Namando. The 2nd are a special light infantry drop regiment and most of their casualties are due to malfunctioning grav chutes rather then enemy fire. They number in the 20,000 men. The 3rd Vakerian, led by Colonel 'Inferno' Rashtg Xverg. The 3rd are a mobilised force with lots of vehicles equipped with flame, plasma, and melta weapons. Their commander uses these weapons perfectly. With 2 million men they are the largest force. The 4th led by Major-General Vans Cruber. It is an armored battalion with two super heaviess and 250 leman russes. They are not the fastest but they are well trained. The 5th are now disbanded as 3/4 of their regiment was killed or turned against the Emperor on Cadia. They once numbered at 450,000. Their commanding officer was killed. The 6th are led by Commissar Fadro Zas and are a siege force with a one and a half million men. The 7th are a regiment which has the best units from all other regiment's and it is led by a Inquisitor its numbers are unknown. The 8th Siege force led by Colonel Dennis Verji they are largely mobilized and have million men the 9th heavy infantry/ Mechanized force ked by Major-General Leo Cadus, Million men. The 10th Armoured regiment led by Colonel Natasha Jokvic a all female regiment with Leman Russes, Hellhounds, and fewer of any other armour. 300,000 women. 11th Siege led by Major-General Tiberius Valour with a million men. 12th is a light infantry highly mobilized force with one million five-hundred thousand men led by a Colonel. 13th light infantry highly mobilized led by a General. Due to how close the planet is to the edge of space it became a fortress.world constantly patrolled by the imperial navy. The regiments are large due to the chances of Tyranid invasion thus the commander's and men within the regiments would happily literally throw themselves at them. They also have problems with Orks, the Tau and eldar leaving the PDF one of the best but there is almost always a Vakerian Imperial Guard regiment there often the 2nd. Notable Battles Victories The Second Dark Crusade: The 1st Vakerian took part in this helping the 1st Kronus Liberators after a surprise attack by every race excluding the Tyranids. The 1st defended victory bay while the Liberators regained control. Any xeno that came up against the 1st were expecting the PDF or any conscripts to be defending it and not well trained siege defenders of the Vakerian. When all the races fell except the Tau, the Liberators fell back to Victory bay and the Vakerian took over, defeating the Tau along with the Blood Ravens. The Massacre of the Blood Valley: The 3rd Vakerian were called in to assit an Ork raider problem in the southernmost reigon of Vakerso. After months of fighting they trapped the orks in a Valley which was not known as Blood Valley back then. Colonel Rashtag formed firing lines with hellhounds in support and pushed the Orks back into their stronghold. They were the massacred where they stood. Notable defeats Landing zone Slaughter : The 2nd Vakerian's defeat to assist a trapped Catachan company fighting against the Tau on a forest world. Their assistance stopped when the landing zone was found out by the Tau. The Tau set an ambush which resulted in the destruction of two and a half companies. Battle of the Moon: A battle on a moon hive city near an Ultramarines recruiting world meant that the 6th, then at 400,000 men, were deployed to help the Ultramarines against the Local PDF. It was then found to be a chaos incursion by the Iron Warriors. After a year the Inquisition ordered exterminatus, but the 6th lost 300,000 men before this. The Renegades of the 5th: The Cadians located Chaos on their homeworld where the 5th, still untested in battle, were sent after four months. A quarter had turned, and after 6months, half were lost to combat. They left Cadia after the Death Korps of Krieg and the Cadians arrived to reilieve them, but, overall, the 5th had lost 3/4 of their men and nearly all of their war machines. The secret regiment There are no records of a seventh Vakerian regiment in the Vakerian records. However, many times there have been sightings of Vakerians alongside an Inquisitor on Tyranid infested planets. Uniform and fighting style All Vakerian Regiments wear the same armor unless they're in the 2nd which means they wear drop trooper armour. They change clothes for whatever environment they must fight in. The only thing that really changes is their right shoulder armor color, where they wear different colors for each respective regiment. The 1st have black shoulder pads, the 2nd have Sky Blue, the 3rd orange, the 4th Red, the 5th Green,6th grey, 7th white,8th brown,9th dark blue and 10th are purple. The armor color itself is black regardless of environment. Vakerians, in addition to their flak or carapace armour, wear an armored trench coat which is padded for cold weather. Load out The average Vakerian will have: Combat fatigue's in camouflage-like enviroment A Vakerian pattern las-gun which has faster cool down and larger magazines, allowing for faster recharges. A Vakerian Las pistol Short power swords or sabres 4x frag grenades 4x krak grenades 2x smoke grenades A Bayonet Flak or carpace armour A HUD helmet 20x ammo packs A tracker would have: Combat fatigue's in a camouflage-like enviroment Vakerian lasgun or plasma weapon Vox caster Power sword or sabre Vakerian pattern Storm armour or heavy armour A huntsman '''uses the same kit as a standard Vakerian guardsmen but will have a long lasgun '''NCOs (excluding corporals) and officers have a choice with weapons. The choices are: A Vakerian auto gun fires 15.7mm rounds in massive amounts of stopping power. Favored in the 2nd Regiment Any type of lasguns from any other race of man. The common favourite being the Krieg pattern lasgun Bolters Plasma weapons Melta weapons Chainswords Power swords A bolt pistol And any amount of grenades Anything above gunnery sergeant (sergeant major) has to wear special armour which are Vakerian only The most common special weapons are grenade launchers and flame throwers. Not many non-NCO's in squads will carry plasma or melta weapons. Heavy weapons teams in the Vakerian are well known for running hundreds of meters with the gunner carrying the weapon and firing it at the enemy as they get to a new postion. This is largely inaccurate but it works. During this movement, the loader carries the bipod like a backpack since they attach rope to the bottom to allow the loader to carry more ammo and fire their weapon, allowing for easy transport. The Vakerians have a large amount of heavy bolters and is most common in their regiments as a support and defensive weapon to the standard infantry. If they are attacking a fortified postion, lascannons and heavy stubbers are preferred. The 2nd, being a drop regiment, means they do not have heavy weapons teams or the same equipment. A standard load out for a '''drop guardsmen '''would be: A Vakerian pattern lascarbine or the Vakerian pattern autogun which is only available for non-NCO's in the 2nd A ballistic pistol or solid slug round pistol A bayonet (the 2nd have been known to impale themselves on their swords during a jump. That's why they're not issued) 3x frag grenades 3x frak grenades 3x smoke Light drop armour Grav chute NCO's within the 2nd can and often will jump with swords but they do so at their own risk. NCO's use the same gear but cannot choose weapons like in other regiments. The Vakerian will always form firing lines with infantry in the middle, heavy weapons teams outside of the infantry lines, and vehicles at the border. If the fighting does come close all Vakerians are issued a Vakerian pattern laspistol, which is smaller and more powerful than most other laspistols, and they are armed with Short power swords or sabres. Vehicles Beside the normal vehicles used by the guard they have a few vehicles which are exclusive to the Vakerian. The Crusader: A troop carrier which can go through any terrain with its four separate tracks it can go over small mountains and sand dunes, snow drifts with a bulldozer bladebon front which can double as a tree cutter (Or enemy slicer) It can carry a platoon of twenty with no problem it has a passenger seated heavy bolter or las cannon it has smoke lauchers and and in the troop compartment like in chimeras the troops can mount multi lasers. The Pumeler: A custom Artillery piece where the chasis is built around the massive two barreled cannon which fires a metre war head that can be packed with any thing from high explosive, incendiary, biological substances or a special 'Ground punch' ammo a ground punch hits the ground its force causing a ripple underground this causes a rip in the earth knocking enemies down the ground then explodes from within the ripples killing anything in a fifty metre radius. The Forsaker: Not its designated name but thats what it became because of the six gunners who are locked in sponsons on the roof and the sides a commander is sitting next to the driver the commander mans two heavy bolters. Also the chasis is based on a rhino and chainswords are on the hull one on the turrets and it can carry a small man team usually heavy weapons teams, medicae and tech priests. The Firefly: A custom aerial vehicle which is used by the 2nd Regiment it can carry a Platoon of twenty judging by the altitude the floor will open and the men in side will drop out either on ropes or they wil deploy grav shute. The Firefly can hover and has auto cannons heavy bolters lascannons and missiles this is a multi role vehicle and is rarely shot down. Who are the Vakerians? The Vakerians have evolved and adapted to their planet, and because of its mountainous regions, they have become very strong and tall beings. Some of the strongest have been known to be able to fire heavy bolters without any mount and can take the recoil of it. The Vakerians are also more technologically advanced to allow HUDs, thermal vision/night vision, and radar. Vakerso, their home planet, has four regions: A hive city region: It is the only city on the planet. This is where the governer is, along with any leading commander in the Vakerian Guard, Astropaths, and any other logistics personal. The death region: It is heavily poisoned and its toxins spread around the world. After the Vakerian evolution, the humans can breathe on planets like krieg without a respirator. This region is also where a special manufactorum is situated. It produces biological death strike missiles. Rural region: This is where most towns and villages are, but is also where most recruits come from. The largest region is the mountainous area. This is where a large amount of training is done. It is also where the barracs for every single regiment is situated, allowing them to sleep should they not be sent off-world. The climate varies via region but the average is a very cold -10 in summer and as low as Valhalla's winters, but in the death region, it is scorching hot due to the poisonous air mixing with the sunlight, causing a greenhouse effect. All these regions are connected via a train system. Custom Ranks All Vakerian platoons have atleast two 'Trackers'. These soldiers are scouts and have access to pop-up mini maps, a scanner which scansfuel vapor from vehicles. A database within the HUD can tell them what vehicle made it. The Vakerian also have 'Huntsman' who are platoon snipers. They also possess: Legate (Major does not include major-general) Questor (Captain) Prefect (Lieutenant) Trooper (non sniper specialist in a platoon or squad i.e grenade lauchers) Rushers (Guardsmen which are specially trained to attack positions head on) Shot master (artillery officer) Notable Charcters Colonel Commisar Mallus Vlace: Leader and leader of 1st regiment. Questor Fergo: 6th regiment's favourite man. Questor Rex Seqes: 1st regiment 3rd company commander. Shot Master Frosman: Artillery coordinator of the 6th Regiment Trooper Gasron: 2nd Regiment one man army Tracker Adames: Only tracker to suirvive the treachery of the 5th Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Commisar Wadders